


We're gonna go far, kid

by Sereisa



Series: Polarity [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, shitload of omc and ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereisa/pseuds/Sereisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez… when did I become his housewife?”<br/>Well, when he’s honest Trip likes their way of living. Even if it means to get reduced to a butler or something similar. He’d never admit that out loud, though.... "</p><p>Virus and Trip met seven years ago.<br/>This part of the series is about their time in Morphine and the yakuza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thieves In The Temple - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm so glad to finally be able to work on this! Hopefully you have as much fun reading it as I had writing :)
> 
> It's not necessary to read the first part of the series first, but it's recommended, as there might be some references to it.
> 
> english is not my native language and I'm pretty sure that there are mistakes in the story. I beg your pardon...  
> Story is also self-beta'd as I still couldn't find a volunteer. If there's someone willing - let me know! 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy !! :)

 

“Ah…I really don’t know. There are just too damn much of them.” Virus nags, while he flicks through the allmate newsletter. “I can’t make up my mind.” He shoots a glance at Trip, who’s sitting in front of his mirror, dyeing his hairline. “You spent way too much time with nonsense like that..” Virus states. Trips just huffs half-heartedly. “Look who’s talking..”  
Virus gives a quiet smile. “You sure got rebellious lately. But…” He says, getting up from Trip’s bed. “You’re right. I’ll just decide on impulse.”

Virus walks towards the door, but stops in front of it. He turns to face Trip’s reflection in the mirror. “Why are you doing this anyway?” He questions with a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice. Trip rolls his eyes. “Already told you. It’s only natural to dye my hair to match yours if I’m always around you.” Virus watches him quietly for a while before leaving the room. “Call me when you’re ready. I got a message from Fudo. There’s work for us.” Trip hears Virus shout, while he makes his way down the stairs.

Trip sighs and gets back to work. There’re only a few red spots left. While he dyes his hairline, he wonders briefly if he really got different. After seven years spent with Virus, it’d be only realistic, if Virus had indeed rubbed off on him with his sharp tongue and his cheeky manner. Virus really could get annoying at times, but Trip learned early on how to deal with it. Whenever Virus got injuring or bitchy, he’d just shrug and pretend to not care. Virus indulged in crushing the minds of his victims by being especially cruel in his choice of words; so Trip was no fun according to Virus, when he denied him his desired reaction of being wounded or getting desperate.

Soon they had elaborated their interaction with each other for everyone’s content. Trip didn’t try to talk to him in the morning (at least not until he had at least 3 cups of coffee consumed), he avoided touching him in any way – even if only by accident, he folded his clothes neatly before putting them into the laundry basket, he did all the cleaning in their flat, he did make breakfast, dinner and - if they had time- lunch, he did all the shopping and paid all the outstanding bills, while Virus did…well, Virus did whatever he wanted or whatever came to his mind. Such things as property or privacy were foreign for him.  
Some days Trip would come tiredly in his room only to find Virus sleeping on his bed; other days Trip would spend hours searching for a certain piece of clothing before getting told that Virus had found it to his liking and therefore wore it himself now, which was no problem anymore, as Trip had become taller and broader built than Virus recently. However, that was something only Virus was allowed to do. Whenever Trip touched Virus or his stuff, the consequences were almost unbearable.

Trip shudders to even think about it. He pinches the bridge of his nose and stares at his reflection. “Geez…since when did I become his housewife?”  
Well… when he’s honest Trip likes their way of living. Even if it means to get reduced to a butler or something similar. Sure, he often did bitch about Virus behavior, but when Virus was proud of him and put on his smile – his genuine one – Trip couldn’t help but find himself being somewhat smitten. He’d never admit that out loud, though.  
Furthermore, he likes their appartment, which Virus chose and furnished similar to his appartment in Platinum Jail, Morphine was after the big fiasco two years ago finally on the right track and they achieved to establish themselves within the yakuza quite well. So actually, there’s nothing to really complain about.

He rinses the dye out, runs his fingers through his hair to bring his spikes in form and leaves his room on the search for Virus.

Predictably, he’s sitting on the couch; busy doing some calculations on his coil. When he notices Trip, he closes the windows of his coil and gets up.  
“My my…” he sighs while shaking his head. “Do it right or let it be.” He walks in front of Trip and stretches out his hand to fumble in Trip’s hair, who just stands staring wide-eyed. It’s not unusual for Virus to be physical, but Trip doesn’t really know how to handle it. Before he can make his decision, whether he should freak out or to feel flattered, though, Virus stops his movement.  
Sneering, he pats his cheek twice and puts some distance between them. “Now they’re perfect.” He says proudly and heads for the door. Trip tries his best to not show any emotion, but he can’t stop feeling a pleasant warm spreading through his cheek. He drops his gaze and follows Virus quietly.

 

 

 

 

.......................................................................

 

 

 

 

They arrive at the headquarter half an hour later. Well, everyone calls it headquarter but acutally it’s more of a three-floor office block.

Virus and Trip had to work quite hard to get to the rank in the yakuza to join this section. Virus was proud as hell, when they got informed about their promotion, whereas Trip was only glad to finally get to do more interesting jobs.  
Their rolls within their new team were quickly decided. Since then Virus works in the IT department, responsible for all the nerd stuff they need on their missions and moreover arrange their procedure on the missions in the first place. Also he is very capable of information procurement.  
Trip, however, proved of use regarding fights. Therefore he’s mainly charged with works, which might need “a firm hand”. Appart from that he’s fully content with playing Virus’ bodyguard. Not that he needed one, as he always carries a very edged knife, but he prefers to not use violence himself, if there’s any other way. So Trip happily agreed to be this “other way”.

They enter the building and head straight to the conference room. Within they’re greeted by three persons.  
The first one is Fudo, who is also called “the instructor”, as he’s responsible for distributing the jobs within the team and is always in quest of new members. Trip assumes him to be in his late forties. His long hair is dyed scarlet and is done in a ponytail. Actually, he’s quite the likeable person, if he’s not in his "superior-mood".

  
Next to Fudo is Akito, which declares that this job is going to be no fun. Trip sighs. Why did he agree to come here again?  
Akito is two years older than Trip, means seventeen, but he has a childlish character, for which one wants to beat him up all day. He’s smaller than Trip, has almost shoulder-length black hair and wears hoodies all day, preferable black oder dark brown ones. Except being talkative as hell, Akito’s a pro regarding burglaries. Trip often wondered if there might be a lock, he’s not able to pick.

  
The last one in the room is a girl in a neon green tank top, a black necktie and a black cap; both with a white skull attached in the front. Trip thinks her name is Namida. They hadn’t had much contact yet, as both of them are not the most social persons on earth. From what he heard, Namida is very quick and got a keen perception, but he had never seen her in action himself. He can’t really say what her job is.

“Ah! Virus and Trip are here! Let’s begin, we waited far, _far_ too long. You know it’s no good wasting time waiting for someone to show up. There are so much things you could do in the meanwhile! Like sleeping, or eating or watching TV, or having s-“ a cheerful voice bubbles before it turns into a muffled nagging. Trip fights his laughter, when he sees Namida pressing her hand across Akito’s mouth, disgusted expression on her face. “…so noisy.” He hears a soft whisper. Trip shoots a glance at Virus, who smiles quietly and takes a seat. “ Although I find it to be quite entertaining...”Virus says friendly, glancing at Namida “I don’t think we were called to witness your performance?”  
Fudo nods at that. “Right. Now that everyone is finally here, we should begin. There’s a really important job, that needs to be done. And unfortunately, I presume all four of you are needed therefore.”  
Virus and Trip quickly exchange looks. A job for which more than two person are necessary? That’s a rare one…

  
“Hmh…”Virus hums, a sly grin spreading on his face. “There’s something rather interesting I heard about two days ago. According to that a file or more precisely… an _incriminating evidence_.. “ everyone in the room grows stiff at Virus words, a sense of foreboding spreading through the rows “about or boss fell into the hands of the local police. Are you gonna tell me that’s true?” Virus asks. Fudo frowns and nods.  
“As expected you’re already fully aware of what’s going on.” He looks around and his voice gets strict. “I need you to break into the police station and provide me this file.”  


Virus shoots Trip a factitious smile. “Just like you wanted. A more interesting job..”

Trip barely resists the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update daily, but I have a life and two jobs (and I m not that fast in english) so i m sorry, if i'm not able to keep that up. I'll try though :)
> 
> Please note that each "storyline" is named after a song. Some of them are really worth listening to.  
>  "Thieves in the Temple" is orginally from Prince. (not really my taste though.)  
>  The whole work, however, is named after the song by The Offspring. And if you don't already know it, you should totally give it a shot! Personally, I think it's fitting Vitri so much...but well..my opinion ^^
> 
> Tags and warnings (...mhm..Tags for sure, warnings maybe) will get updated with the story. So if you're easily triggered, check out the tags and warnings first. And also consider yourself warned: This is a ViTri-fic, it might get pretty f<3cked up sooner or later.
> 
>  
> 
> Think thats all!  
>  I'd love to hear some of your opinions as well. So If you got time to spare, feel free to comment. I'd be glad as hell...
> 
> well then...see ya :)


	2. Thieves In The Temple - Part II

 

 

Virus and Trip sit at a table in the café across the police station. Trip stuffs himself with countless kinds of cakes, parfaits, cookies and everything else sweet on the menu, while Virus sips his coffee, watching the police station secretly.

They had made the decision that Virus and Trip should spy out the place before they’d get started. Better know who’s your enemy, right?  
After Virus was sure how they should proceed, they ought to call the others for getting the job done. At least that’s the explanation why they’re currently sitting in the café wasting their time consuming outpriced products.

Trip gets slow but steady really bored. It’s itching him to _just do_ something. Smash the frontdoor, take everyone in their way down by force, grab the file and leave. That was Trip’s version of the plan, but Virus didn’t care much about how Trip would handle their mission. “You really got no style at all” he had told him disdainfully. “It’s a police station after all. It needs…some extra treatment.”

Trip remembers their conversation bitterly. Seriously, Virus and his obsession for spectacles…it could have been so easy!  
He takes another bite of his cake and frowns at the slightly sour taste, lemon. Disgusting.  
Virus sighs and faces him grumpily. “Trip could you please stop it? I can’t hear my own thoughts because of your constant bitching.”  
“I’m not saying anything..” Virus raises his eyebrow shortly and looks out of the window again. Trip eyes him curious.

In moments like this he’d give everything to know what’s going on in this twisted mind of his. Maybe he calculates every possibility and the attached risks, which might occur? Or is he just staring out of the window, mind blank, waiting for the brainwave to enter his head? There was no way of knowing.

Trip finishes his cake quickly, not thinking about its taste and tips his chair back. “How long do you intend to sit here anyway?” Virus smiled faintly. “I think we’ll need another 15 minutes until we can finally meet the others and get done with this…work.”  
Trip exhales loudly and waves the waitress nearer. Strawberry tart next up.

 

 

 

 

 

....................................................................

 

 

 

 

“So how are we gonna do this?” Akito asked, when all four of them are gathered in the back alley of the café. Virus smiles artificially and puts his finger to his mouth, gesturing for everyonte to be quiet.  
“I thought of something really nice…” He explains with a slightly proud hint in his voice. “We’ll divide into three teams: Trip and Akito together, while Namida and I work by ourselves. The operation starts at 10.30 p.m, immediately after the change of shifts, as it’s likely for the arriving officer to need some time preparing work before he’ll do his round.“

Virus looks around, insuring himself that everyone’s still listening. “I’ll sabotage their safety net. It should buy you some time, maybe 15 – 30 minutes before someone might notice. However, I’ll position myself on the rooftop of the store next to the station.” Virus points at a large supermarket with a big neon sign on its roof. Surely there’d be enough place for Virus and his equipment. Moreover, he’d be able to keep everything in view.  
Virus clears his throat and continues. “As you can see it’s a place from where it’s possible to overview the entire police setting. Therefore I’ll coordinate your actions, including keeping an eye on every unforeseen disturbance.  
Trip and Akito, you’re going to stick together during the whole job.” Both nod. Trip only once and without any trace of joy, while Akito shakes his head wildly as if he’s about to have some kind of seizure.

  
“Fine. Akito will pick every door, lock or whatever you need to be open, starting with the staff entrance. After successfully infiltrating the building you head to the top floor, where you should find the file. Grab it and hide in the locker room – second floor.  
Namida, at my sign you go to the top floor and prepare our special surprise.” “Is it pudding?!” A deliriously happy voice next to Virus chirps.  
Virus doesn’t so much as flinch slightly at the incompetence shown.  
“Well…we don’t want them to know which file was stolen, do we?” Virus chuckled quietly. “And after what I have in mind, some lost files will be their least problem, anyway…”

 

 

 

 

....................................................................

 

 

 

 

Trip and Akito hide in some bushes for the mission to begin. It’s itching Trip everywhere and he somehow doesn’t get rid of the bad feeling that they’re camping in an anthill. But he can deal with a little pain. The real torture is sitting right next to him, bubbling constantly about some nonesense. “You know, I really like how your an Virus’ outfits match so perfectly” “I’m sooo excited! (>insert “kyaaaah” here<) First time breaking into something that big!” “Did you know that dolphins are known for gang rapes?”  
Trip sighs. He really wishes for some random dolphins to appear out of nowhere, just to stop that agony. Not about to happen, though…

  
When a gentle breeze hits him, he stares at the neonsign of the store beside them, but can’t spot Virus anywhere. It’s never that unbearable when he’s around. He always makes fun of him or even bubbles nonesense himself, but Trip never minds. He wonders why that is.  
“HEY!!” a sudden slap to his face brings him back to reality. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Trip faces some puppy eyes right in front of his face and shudders in disgust. Too. Fucking. close. “What?” he manages to bring out through gritted teeth. “I asked if you’re in love with him. You know…” Akito waves his hand. “Virus.”  
Trip hums thoughtful. “What’s love anyway? I don’t know such kind of feelings.”

  
Akito smiles brightly and wiggles his feets. “Oh it’s just the most important feeling ever! You know...LOVE! Like…like the love for your favorite burger! Exactly! You’re just amazed by its perfect shape and that unique smell of meat merging with cheese. And then you realize, you’re drooling. Slowly..so very slowly you reach out your hand, grab it, and with a subtle movement you guide it to your mouth. You open your mouth and sink your teeth deep in it. And while you’re happily chewing, you notice that half of the burger ended up on your chest…oh yeah…that’s love.” Akito closes his eyes and smiles even brighter. Trip just stares at him. There’s yet another train wreck to witness…"I...don't think I wanna do that..."

  
“What the hell are you two doing down there?! Don’t you see that’s your cue?!” A low voice hisses out of Trip’s ear plug. Trip looks towards Akito and they share a look in silence before heading to the staff entrance. Akito kneels in front of the digital lock and unwraps some objects, which Trip never has seen before. They somehow look similar to a former screwdriver, however.  
He inserts one of the objects in the lock, hums approvingly and stands up – door’s open. The whole thing hadn’t last longer than a minute, Trip realizes surprised.  


They enter the building and stand in a long grey hallway. There’re tons of cameras hanging from the ceiling. Trip trusts in Virus’ abilities, though.  
Everything’s quiet so far, as they search for the stairway. They turn around several corners before finally finding it. It’s a surprise they haven’t been noticed yet…by all their getting lost and cursing far too loud.  
Trip climbs the stairs extremly fast, while the exhausted small heap whines to go a little slower. There’re only 13 minutes left however, so no way to slow down.

  
After reaching the final floor, both are out of breath. “You can breath later. Now open that damn door” Trip whispers harshly. Akito just glares at him, looking like he’s about to vomit. He approaches the door and tries the doorknob. Trip rolls his eyes, as if…  


The door opens and Akito grins. “Being a cat burglar has it’s secrets…”  
“Whatever” Trip refuses to acknowledge him in any way.

  
In front of them is a big office with several desks and cupboards. The air is stuffy and reeks of old documents. “Oh no…we’ll never find it in time!” Akito complains way too loud for Trip’s liking.  
“It’s in the desk next to the window.” Virus’ voice resonates once again.

  
They hurry to the mentioned desk and tear at every drawer. When suddendly…  
“Hush! Be quiet!” Trip hisses. He listens carefully….stomp, stomp,stomp…fuck. Definitely footsteps approaching. Shouldn’t Virus keep an eye on intruders?  
Trip grabs Akito and pulls him under the desk. “Oh no…I don’t wanna die yet…” he sobbs. “Shut the fuck up!” Trip whispers annoyed.

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

Stomp, stomp.

  
Trip doesn’t hear anything beside his own heartbeat, Akito’s fitfully breathing and the footsteps coming closer.

Stomp, stomp.

  
The door opens.  
“Hello?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ! i had a sooo much to do the last two days, i had no time for writing. next chapter friday, promise!


	3. Thieves In The Temple - Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it took more time than planned...can't help it though. Just too much to do these days :/
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Last chapter of "Thieves in the Temple"!

 

 

She opens the door slowly, peeping inside. No one to be seen. Holding her breath, she strains her ears. One…two…or maybe three. Two would be no problem, but three? That might become tough. She presses herself against the wall and starts to tiptoe forward. The wall’s cold against her back and she gets ahead only slowly this way. Why had she taken this entrance in the first place?

  
She looks back to the entrance; she’s not even midway between it and the stairs, which she needs to reach. But walking would be too supicous, there were still a few cameras working. Another look to the stairs and she makes a halt. Silent. Always have to be silent.  
She closes her eyes and collects herself. Squeaking, squeaking, clomping, slow fading of the sound. She opens her eyes. There is no mistaken it, someone is climbing the stairs. Male, weighty, slight injury in the hip, leather shoes. And he is suprisingly fast. She has to hurry or the whole thing might get out of control.  
She snorts annoyed and continues making her way to the stairs. Now desperate to be fast.

 

 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

 

“I don’t wanna die! Do something!” Akito sobbs, again way too loud for Trip’s liking. The steps approach their hideout. Trip literally feels the breathing of the intruder in his neck, while he gets closer and closer. They mustn’t be seen, it might ruin everything, if the police now what they are after. Trip wracks his brain how the hell they should deal with this fucked up situation. He looks at Akito, who hugs his knees and weeps silently. No support to expect, apparently…

  
He crawls to the end of the desk, scraping his trousers thereby. Shit, he liked those. He presses his back against the drawers and tries to take a glance at the intruder. He only catches a glimpse of his jeans and his leather shoes, however. Is it a police officer? Is he armed? Trip doesn’t know and the guy’s damn close on top of that. Trip again looks to Akito. There might be a way…but if he fails, they’re discovered and then …  
Trip takes a deep breath. No time counting the chickens before they’re hatched.

  
He reaches for Akito’s belt and grabs his tools. Another glance at the intruder, still standing. Trip crawls to the other end of the desk. Enough distance between him and the foreigner. He takes the tools and throws them at the door. The intruder’s startled and turns to the door. Trip gets up, jumping over the desk and pulls the flashlight out. The intruder turns around and Trip clobbers him. He goes limb, slowly sinking to the ground.

  
Trip crouches next to him, eyeing the person. It’s no police officer, but seems to be a journalist. At this time?  
A grin spreads across his face, at least he got some action. He turns around:  
“Hey Akito! You can come out, the danger is-“  
  

 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

 

“Phew..” she huffs out.  
She had reached the stairs. Finally. But she’s too late nevertheless. The loud noise a few minutes ago and now this…silence. It’s unnaturally. Something had happened while she was still on her way. She’s sure about that.  
She climbs the stairs fastly, one step at a time she comes closer. She tries to listen. Is there someone? But she doesn’t hear anything. No good sign.  
She climbs faster, two steps at a time. She grabs stair-rail, latching on to it. Just a few stairs left…she hurries even more. And then she gets the whiff of it. What the hell had happened?  
She runs the last stairs and charges into the room.  
Why is there the smell of blood?

 

 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

“Fuck! Are you insane?!” Trip holds his arm, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Akito looks at his knife, at Trip, again at his knife. He smiles diabolical. “Ah…insane is such a strong word. We prefer the description “ _different_ ”.” He laughs loudly at his own joke. Trip tilts his head. Human’s are indeed strange creatures…

  
Akito brings his knife to his mouth. He closes his eyes and licks Trip’s blood off it. A content smile flits across his face. “Sweet, indeed. They always say you’re into sweet things. I wanted to know..” He hums quietly. He licks the knife another time and cuts his tongue thereby. “Not so sweet…” He murmurs more to himself than to Trip.  
“What the hell..?” A female voice behind them sputters.

  
Trip turns around to find Namida standing in the threshold, looking out of breath.  
Trip just shrugs. “No idea.” He points to the unconscious guy on the floor. “We were surprised by that intruder. Seems to be a journalist or whatever. I downed him and then he” he glances in Akito’s direction “came rushing to me with that knife in his hand. Cut my arm and just went completely crazy.”  
Akito pouts. “Told you I’m not!”

  
Namida just stares at the scene in front of her for a few moments. “Well okay…did you at least find the file?” Akito raises the file and grins proudly. “Here we go!”  
“Then head to the first floor and wait for instructions.” Namida says. “I have work to do here.”

  
“Wasn’t the plan to wait and hide?” Trip asks wearily. Namida shakes her head. “Got cancelled.”  
“Let’s go! Let’s have some real fun, shall we?” Akito chirpes creepily and heads downstairs.  
Trip wraps a piece of his jacket around his arm before following the lunatic.

 

 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

They just got to the first floor, when Virus’ voice sounds out of the earplugs.  
“Well done so far. Now, there’re four cells on each side of the hallway on your right side. Go there and make some new friends!” Trip literally hears him smiling brightly.  
He turns to Akito. “What does he mean by -…?” No Akito in sight.  
Trip sighs. “This day really has no end, does it?” He starts walking towards the cells. “Hey! Psycho! Where are you?”

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

Akito heads towards the cells. He looks at his hands and turns them several times. Clenching his fists, letting go, clenching…It really feels strange to have his body back after such a long time. He feels uncomfortable and giddy. This crybaby had had the control long enough, no it’s his time. No more escaping, whining and being pathetic…It’s a surprise that he established himself so well in the yakuza with this kind of behavior…but well. That finally found an end tonight. He’s free now and he wants to have fun. A whole lot of fun….

He finally reaches the first cell. A tall bald man is sleeping inside. Akito laughs and claps his hands. The man notices him and gets up. “Whatcha doin here? Kid?”  
Akito takes his knife out and rams it full speed into the lock - open. The guy stares wide-eyed. “What the hell? What do you do?!” “I have no idea!” Akito laughs. “’M free…” the guy realizes. Akito nods, still laughing. “So it is.” He opens the door. “Now, run Forrest! Run!”

Trip hears a familiar high pitched laughter and hurries towards it. He finally reaches a large hallway, where a group of criminals stand in front of their opened cells. Akito’s in the middle of it all, laughing and clapping his hands. Way to go…  
Suddenly the whole police station shakes and they hear a deafening noise. Everyone in the room starts to run wildly around, heading towards the exit. They hear several gun shots and a loud crash. The scent of smoke spreads.  
“Everyone! Get the fuck out of here!!” Someone yells. Trip starts running along the others. They run through the empty hallways towards the exit. It comes in sight and a few guys spurt towards it, throwing their bodies against it. The door makes a small noise of resistance before falling apart, letting them all get outside.

 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

 

 

“ Ah … that went really well.” Virus smiles happily when they get home. “And the police got some serious problems because of us. A prisonbreak and a bomb attempt..not easy to deal with.” He turns around and frowns slightly. “What is it? You don’t seem happy at all.”  
Trip sighs. It should be forbidden to be able to read his mind the way Virus does. “Yeah. It got somewhat out of control”  
“That’s a great thing to happen.” Virus smiles sweetly and sits at the table. “Come here, we gotta bandage your arm.” Trip does as he’s told and takes place next to Virus. “How the hell happened this anyway? You’re not that careless usually.”

  
“Akito.” Trip mumbles, feeling annoyed for being babied. Virus nods while he disinfects Trip’s arm gently. “Hm…yeah. But I’m happy he’s back again. You know, Akito is schizoprhenic. His real self is a bloodthirsty, murderous sadist. Therefore he got the nickname ”Akito” what means something like “little devil”. He’s very skilled in burgling as well, as you know. He joined the yakuza a few years ago and from what I know his alter ego kicked in during a job and since then he’d been….well, the Akito you and I know.” A smile plays on his lips. “It’s nice to know, the real one’s back.”  
Trip nods silently. The real one was truly somewhat scary and unpredictable while the alter ego was naïve and clueless. But he almost liked him anyway. Although his constant bubbling was a torture…

  
“Virus?” Trip asks while he stares at Virus’ hands above his own. “Hm?” He hums without looking at Trip.  
“What’s love?” Virus stops his working and looks at Trip. He looks him over, without saying anything. His smile fades and he looks him straight in the eye. Trip tries to hold his gaze and they sit for a few moments in complete silence. Trip hears his blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating faster. His palms get sweaty and he starts to feel really uncomfortable. What’s that about?  
Finally after what seems an eternity, Virus flashs a smile. “I’m the wrong person to talk about love. They say that there’re different kinds of love, but I know only one.” He says while continuing his work. “And that’s the destructive, obsessive, painful kind of love.”  


 

 

 

**..................................................................**

 

 

 

 

After dinner and the daily evening tea, they sit in the living room watching TV. Well, Trip watches, whereas Virus is sprawled across the couch snoozing. Trip thinks he really looks peaceful and angelic, when he’s in such a vulnerable state. Quite the opposite of his usual demonic behavior. He smiles to himself and watches Virus breathing instead of the TV. His chest rising and falling, from time to time mumbling something. Trip is fascinated by him, he realizes. As long as he had known him, it had been that way. Maybe that’s why he has the urge to be around him all the time? He tinks about it but can’t find an answer.

Trip gets up and heads to the bathroom. He undresses and tosses his clothes to the floor. A shower before going to bed is everything he needs. It way really a hard day.  
He steps inside and lets the warm water run over his body, washing the stress and dirt away. He sighs. What a day…  
He notices a small sting in his arm. The bandage…Shit, Virus said he shouldn’t let it get wet. Cutting of the water, Trip turns and leans against the cold wall. He starts to think of Virus and his skilled hands patching him up. Long fingers running his arm up and down, slight pressure on his lower arm. A smug smile on thin lips, piercing blue eyes, which seemed to go straight to his heart, looking at him. Always smiling…  
Trip notices a warm feeling spreading through his body and looks down. Nice..Now he got hard while thinking about Virus.

Trip puts his hand to his cock and starts stroking. He rubs his fingers over the tip, feeling it starting to leak with precum. He moves his hand. Slowly first but speeding up after a while. From time to time taking it off to massage his balls. His cock is throbbing, but it’s just….not enough. Something’s off today.  
He looks at his arm and starts imagining something. Ivory-colored skin, platinic hair and fragile features…blue eyes, smiling…smiling. He imagines how Virus looks naked, spread out on Trip's bed. His skin even more in contrast to his blanket. Virus below him, watching him with this sharp eyes of his. Virus reaching out for him, calling his name begging. Virus getting on his knees, spreading his legs. Waiting for Trip to open him up with his fingers and tongue. He’d take a lot of lube and take his time, until Virus’d beg for it. Then he’d push into him slowly, so that Virus’d feel every inch. First going nice and easy before fucking him in earnest. Virus’d bite the pillow to muffle his moans and screams of his name. Oh…and that feeling of Virus around him. Tight and warm…and oh so Virus. And then finally, after letting him beg himself hoarse, Trip would grant him release, while he himself would spill his seed inside Virus. So that it’d leak out, when Trip’d have finished…  
Trip doesn’t even have to stroke his cock any longer. Alone the thought of being able to fuck Virus makes him come all over the wall.

He breathes heavily, but the strange itching in him doesn’t fade. Since when had he become that obsessed with Virus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to add at least another 2 chapters before thursday, as I'm on a festival thursday to sunday, so there will be no chapters in this time!


	4. Join Me In Death - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Enjoy :)
> 
> remember: Self-beta'd, no native language and so on...

He opens the door, looks left then right. Again left. No one suspicious to be seen. He adjusts his hat and leaves the building. Just three more days and it’d be over. He could manage it. No, he would manage it. Three more days. Only three. Everything would be over.

  
He walks fastly. The steps in sync with his heartbeat. Around the corner. Is someone following him? He turns around expectant. No, he’s alone. It’s not the right time to freak out. Three more days to go.

  
He starts walking again. Maybe it’s running by now. He doesn’t know, doesn’t care. Only hears his heart beating, his clothes rubbing against each other, his steps on the pavement. Only three more days.

  
A different sound? Horrified he turns around. Was there a rustling? No, it couldn’t be. Surely, he deluded himself. He takes a deep breath and continues his way. The shadow, which follows him, remains unnoticed.

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

“Do you really think it will work?” Trip asks doubtfully staring at the little vial in his hand. He turns it around and around, watching the liquid running from one side to another.  
“Stop shaking it…”  
“I’m not!”  
“…” Virus sighs. “Sometimes…really.” Trip looks up and finds Virus eyeing him disapprovingly. He hands over the vial and Virus relaxes instantly.  
“Of course it will work. You should know by now what Sei’s capable of.” Virus explains while putting the vial in his bag. “But don’t worry.” He grins slyly. “I’ll think of a possibility to test it.”  
Trip doesn’t say anything. He shrugs and leans back against the couch.

Early in the morning they’ve been roused from sleep by Virus’ coil ringing over and over again. It was Tomoko, the head of the research section of Morphine. She said they found a way to use a component of Sei’s blood to create a liquid, which could cause memory loss. So they decamped to gather the liquid and well…now they’re here.

Virus huffs. “Don’t look that way. It seems you have no trust in my ingenuity.” Trip raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh believe me, I do. I just don’t trust in that magic potion.”  
Virus gives him a smile. “I see.”

He steps between Trip’s spread legs, puts his hands on Trip’s shoulders and leans over. Their noses are almost touching. Trip can feel Virus’ breath on his face and his neck. It’s warm and somehow gentle. The urge to just indulge in the closeness of their bodies, to just close his eyes and feel the warmth of Virus against him spreads through him. Getting stronger each second. Trip stares distracted at Virus, who just chuckles lowly. Virus leans forward and starts whispering in Trip’s ear.  
“You know….I thought to ask you if you wanna be my test object, but…” He draws his head back and looks Trip straight in the eye. He chuckles, sending shivers down Trip’s spine. “You seem to have… _other_ problems.”  
Virus steals away quickly and Trip looks down. _Great_ …

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

 

 

He’s waiting at the checkout. Why does he have to do the shopping? It’s too dangerous. Too many people. He mustn’t be seen. He looks secretly over his shoulder. Did he see one of this persons before? He doesn’t know. He needs to get out of here. Find an alley. Hide. Only three more days.

  
The cashier looks at him expectant. Did he miss something? He mustn’t cause a stir. He pays and leaves. Fast. Faster. It’s too bright. Too many people. He mustn’t be recognized. Only three more days. He can make it.  
He leaves the store. Walks in a different direction. Don’t lead them to your home. Don’t get her involved. Don’t get caught. Only three more days.

  
He finds an alley and starts running. His feet flying over the pavement. His steps echoing again and again. Way too loud. His breath is loud and erratic. He doesn’t hear anything except the noise he causes. He looks over his shoulder. No one to be seen. Maybe he’s safe for today.

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

Trip almost chokes on his cake. “Really?”  
Virus nods with a grim expression on his face. He doesn’t seem happy. Trip wonders why. That’s their big chance.  
“The appointment is in two hours. We should be early.” Is everything he says before leaving. Letting Trip and his cake of doom alone in his room.

He shoots a brief glance at the clock. The way to the headquarter takes about half an hour. Meaning he has another hour for getting ready. That should be enough. He finishes his cake, takes a shower and dresses formally. The person in the mirror looks confident and determined. Trip wonders if that’s really the case. How would others describe him? He tilts his head and ogles himself. Since when did he care in the first place? He shakes his head absent-minded and leaves the room, finding Virus already waiting in the living room. He’s wearing a black suit. Very flattering designed, Trip notes. Virus smiles thinly and gestures to the door.

Half an hour later they’re in the headquarter. It’s strangely silent today, though. No fights, discussions or similar noises. Or more accurately no noises at all. Virus knocks on Fudo’s door before opening it. The room behind is dark and no sound comes out. Virus and Trip look at each other before Trip switches the light on. No one is in the room. It looks no different than on other days. They turn around and stay in front of the door.

  
“Where is everybody?” Trip wonders out loud. “Shouldn’t there be more people rather then less?”  
Virus pinches the bridge of his nose. “Not everybody is allowed to see _him_. They probably evacuated the rank and file.”  
Well, that’d make sense. Trip takes another look around. But why did nobody come to get them? They were summoned here after all.

  
Virus smiles when he sees Trip trying to make up a reasonable explanation for everything. “It’s easy.” He says. “He wants to know if we’re worth his attention. If we can’t find him, how should we finish the job?”  
“Like playing hide and seek?” Virus nods. “Then what kind of fucked up job is it going to be this time?!”

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

He’s sweating. His back is pressed against the wall. It’s cold but it’s calming. They can’t sneak up on him this way. He looks left and right. No one to be seen. Is it safe now? He tries to focus, tries to hear something. Anything. There’s nothing. He must be alone. He steps forward and startles at a shadow moving. He presses back against the wall. It’s his own shadow he realizes. He’s too anxious. This way he’ll have a coronary before the three days are over. He’s gonna make it!

  
He looks left and right. Again. Still no one to be seen. He crosses the street and hurries to the door. He takes the key and rushes into the house.

  
“Welcome home dear!” She smiles warmly, wearing her apron with bunnies on it. The smell of delicious food meets his nose. “How was your day?”  
He breathes out. He made it.  
“Nothing special” He says.

  
Two more days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song "Join me in Death" by HIM.
> 
> Next chapter on sunday at the earliest! Probably monday or tuesday (I don't hope so but I don't know my state when I'm back from the festival).  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but well...haste makes waste :)
> 
> See ya!


	5. Join Me In Death - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Enjoy :)
> 
> remember: Self-beta'd, no native language and so on...
> 
> sorry for the delay. I know you all have been waiting so long...I'm so sorry... but I have only 6 months left to get my study right, so i had to learn much more and I still have to. I try to update more recently though. But my free time is limited so it will take me some time to update. Just a few more months though. :)

 

 

 

“I think we should take a look around. Surely they must have left some traces behind.” Virus says while stroking his chin thoughtfully. “He wants that we find him, so that’s what we’ll do”.

He takes a look around. The room is just an ordinary office. There are some cupboards, a desk with a computer and a phone, some dry plants which really should be taken care of, a little radio and four chairs. Virus heads for the desk and opens several shelfs . “That is unusual” he states.

Trip comes closer to see what he’s talking about, but all he can see are empty shelfs. “What do you mean?” he asks more out of politeness than curiosity.

Actually Trip’d prefer to just head back home and forget about the job and that senseless game they’re forced to participate right now. But that’d never happen, he knows . Virus likes this kind of games far far too much. It’s all about the brains; finding the solution after following an absolute logical approach. Trip’s raw brutality won’t bring them any further in this kind of situation. So he’s useless. Useless for Virus…

Virus looks up from the shelfs shortly and smiles cheesily.  
“Oh you know Fudo don’t you? He’s the leader right now, that’s right. But he’s the utter chaos.” He murmurs while taking a seat in front of the computer. “Knew it. The keyword is “1234”, always the same…” he chirps happily.  
“Now to enlighten you.. Fudo is a chaos. And everybody knows about it. So if we search his room and find nothing or something tidy it means that it’s suspicious…” His eyes wander to the trash basket. “would you mind..?”

Trip gets the hint and gets the trash basket grumpily. There’s nothing in it but a very new looking newspaper.

“Did you find something interesting?” Virus enquires with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. “It’s a newspaper” Trip says and throws it to Virus. “Indeed it is…” Virus shoots an angry glance at Trip who pretends not to notice. He takes the newspaper and shortly skims it.  
It doesn’t need more than a minute before he gets up and gestures Trip to follow him.

“Unfortunately this newspaper is really bad news.” Virus explains on the way out. “Trip.”  
“Mhm?”  
“What do you think of a news article about a man who is actually a member of the yakuza but wants to quit it and therefore tells all the little dirty secrets he knows about to the police?”  
“I think it’s bad news.”  
Virus humms approvingly. “And what if I tell you that the yakuza knows about this guy? His hobbies, his home, his family and the rest of his life? And - lets say – the yakuza _makes sure_ that that burdening file disappears and the only disturbing thing left is the guy himself?”  
“That’d be really bad news.” Trip murmurs. “For him.”

Virus smiles broadly. “Let’s bring some bad news.”

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

_Ding-Dong._

  
“A second please!” She shouts from the kitchen. She turns off the oven and takes the cake out. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate fills the room. “I’m coming!”

She hurries to the door, tries to redo her hair on the way but fails horribly. The long blond mane doesn’t want to be tamed, it’s always the same. She sighs and opens the door.

“Oh…eh hello! What can I do for you?” She asks politely.  
She doesn’t know the two boys standing in front of her door. To her surprise they look very alike. Both platinic hair, even more bright than hers, blue eyes and almost the same hairstyle. She assumes them to be twins. They look very nice. A small sigh of relief leaves her mouth. Her husband worries lately far too much, always tells her not to open the door since there are some bad guys on the run.

“Hello. I’m pleased to meet you! You have to be Ayako, I assume?” the smaller one says while putting on a sweet smile. Ayako nods. “Yes you’re right. But I’m afraid I don’t know who you are?”

“Oh how careless from me!” The smaller one answers slightly shocked about his own behaviour. He shakes his head twice to show his regret before extending his hand. “I’m Virus, my pleasure.”  
Ayako takes the hand and shakes it shyly. Virus gestures to the taller guy. “And this is Trip. He’s not the talkative one, please don’t bother.”

Ayako blinks and wonders briefly if she should extend her hand to greet him as well but stops in the midst,slightly scared by the grim look on his face.  
“Ayako…” she hears Virus call her name and faces him again. “We’re former workmates from your husband. We’re here to visit him. But I’m afraid he’s not home?”

She shakes her head sadly.”No sorry I sent him to get me some flour. You know, tomorrow is his birthday and I wanted to throw a big surprise party for him. Therefore I’m baking and cooking like crazy. And I had no more flour for the last cake.” Ayako explains while wildy gesturing with her hands. Virus nods understanding.

“Oh you’re really amazing! I wish my wife would do something similar for me once in a while.” Ayako and Trip gape in shock at Virus.  
“Oh that’s unexpected to be honest. You seem really young, you know.” Ayako explains as some kind of excuse for her shocked reaction from a moment ago.

“It’s nothing, really” Virus insures her. “It’s not official. I just like to refer to her as my wife. We know each other for quite a long time now.”  
“Ah, that’s how it is. Okay.” Ayako nods several times. Than she steps aside and gestures them to come in. “Don’t you want to wait inside? It shouldn’t take long for my husband to come back.

Virus bows slightly and enters the house. “Thank you. That’s great.” Trip follows right after him.  
“Nice apron” he says while passing Ayako. “Ah thanks…I like bunnies very much.” She stutters quietly. Trip nods. “They’re sweet and innocent. Of course everybody likes them.” Ayako closes the door behind them. “But they’re too innocent. Never sensing when things get dangerous. That’s why they’re killed so easily.“

 

 

 

 

**...........................................................**

 

 

 

He unlocks the door and hurries inside. Another day passed without any incidents. Tomorrow they’d start into their new life. Far away from all this chaos. He takes off his shoes and walks into the kitchen.  
“Dear? I’m ho- …oh my god…”


	6. Join Me In Death - Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> I have the urge to excuse me for my lack of uploads. You gotta know I had a really hard time to go through. My best friend died, I lost my job, had a mental breakdown...and a lot of other things. So I really couldn't bring myself to write anything at all, although I used to write all the time. But well, I got over all this shit somehow and right now I'm feeling fine again. Maybe even great :) That's why I want to work hard so that I can work as a reliable author on AO3 once again. I have a lot - and i mean a LOT - chapters/stories in my mind and I wanna share them with you.
> 
> I have the next four chapters already written in german. I just need to translate and upload them. 
> 
> Here's the new rule: There will be 2 updates a month. (Maybe more, but right now I want to start slowly). So the chapters will come out on the first and the third monday on the month. example: 07.12 and 21.12.  
> Hope you're okay with that (?)
> 
> And another important thing:  
> I'm again looking for a beta. If you're willing to help me, I'd really, really appreciate it. I remind you that I'm not a native speaker, so there will be mistakes! I try to keep them at a minimum, but well... there's only so much I can do by myself. So if you're willing to beta or if you just find some errors - let me know! 
> 
> And now : have fun! :)

**One year ago**

 

 

The wind struck him in the face. Cold and hard like the hand of a dead. Each hit a reminder, a punishment for all the cruelties he had comitted.

When he closed his eyes and listened, the siging of the wind sounded like a mad voice. A voice made of all those who had begged for mercy, who had screamed for being spared. He had sealed his ears for what seemed like an eternity and pretended to don’t hear all the screaming and wailing. But pretending was not reality. And over the years of this feigned peace, the reality slowly crawled as a poison through each cell of his body and nestled. There it lay in ambush, waiting for his moment of weakness, to break forth and crush him with all its force.

It had to wait for a long time but the moment came. It came in shape of a little girl with plate-like eyes green as grass. That girl, whose green eyes filled with tears and horror as she saw her parents lying on the ground behind him. That girl, whose eyes should never again shine green when the cracking of her breaking bones resounded. The poison in his body took his chance and visited him in his dreams ever since. Always in the shape of this little girl with the empty eyes.

Despite all of his attempts, he couldn’t shake it of. And soon he understood that he couldn’t escape this punishment. She wouldn’t be satisfied until he was with her.

He listened to the wind and smiled peacefully while he slowly let one by one finger loose from the bridge railing behind his back.  
“ Is it really that bad?” a gentle voice asked behind him. Out of sheer fright, he nearly let go completely.

When he turned around, he was awe-struck.  
A gentle angel stood on the bridge. Skin a gorgeous ivory, faintly shining in the moonlight. Long platin curls were dancing in the wind. Pale pink lips were forming a gentle and loving smile which was brighter than the first sunray.  
He cleared his throat. “I did a lot of terrible things. Now they’re hunting me and demand my punishment.”

  
“Mhm…” she mumbled and tilted her head to the side. Her curls forming a waterfall out of stars. “If you go now, do you really punish yourself? Or maybe it’s just granting yourself the peace you’re longing for.”  
A moment of silence went by.

“What else can I do?” he asked.  
“Come with me and live with the consequences. And maybe you find your peace in a different way.” She said calmly and reached out.  
His eyes widened. “Who are you?”  
“Is that important?”  
He took her hand. “No.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Present day

 

 

Shards, the whole ground is covered in shards.

Shards of the ancient vase which he once purchased in an auction. Shards of that ugly, outdated dishware Ayako wanted so badly. Shards of plates, cups, glasses and mirrors.

Actually everything is replaceable and trivial but for him it’s a deathblow. These are no shards of domestic appliances. For him they’re shards of his illusion of joy and peace. In the end, he had been discovered.

“Ayako!” he yells and charges through the apartment, all caution forgotten.  
He cannnot hear anything beside the thumping of his heart. He doesn’t even know whether he’s breathing or not. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is Ayako. But the moment he steps into the living room, his panic changes to horror.

Everything goes completely quiet. He stops dead and stares at the scene in front of him.

There, on the table, lies Ayako with her arms and legs bound to the table legs. She’s nude and strangulation marks adorn her throat. There’s nothing left of her usual joy and innocence . Instead she seems lifeless and cold. Next to him something bangs, he doesn’t hear it.

“My my…it seems you just dropped something” a voice says.  
His eyes dart to the right, to the sofa next to the table. There are two guys with platinum blond hair sitting on it. One of them was more muscular. He seems bored and stares out of the window. The other one lies on the sofa, his head resting on the lap of the muscular one. He sneers and looks him right in the eye, the voice probably belongs to him.

And suddendly everything goes really, really fast. The guys come closer at a rapid pace without moving. Somebody cries “you assholes” and other words he doesn’t understand. Is he charging at them? Who’s yelling? He doesn’t care.

Ayako. Ayako. Ayako.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Here he comes” Trip says alert when he sees the man coming at them.

Temporary he’s worried whether Virus will be able to dodge in time but it turns out he had underestimated him. Virus is not only on his feet but dodges the attack skilfully. He turns around quickly and trips the attacker up. It rumbles and with a loud _bump_ the man clunks on the floor. Virus waves Trip nearer and Trip pins the man’s arms to the ground above his head. Virus secures his legs by sitting down on them.

“You know it’s quiet rude to fly at his guests like that.” Virus lectures him with a wagging finger. “Although we spared no effort to come see you..”  
He sighs theatrical and makes a wounded face.

The man below them starts to fight back violently – without success. “You assholes” he rages “ What have you done to Ayako?”  
Virus answers with a mischievous grin. “ Now, now…we have a clean slate, you know..”  
“Don’t make me laugh! You defiled and then killed her! You… you…!” The man screams madly; his eyes filled with hatred and fury.

Virus only shakes his head once. “We?” He snickers. “We? You don’t think that for real, do you? The one to blame is you.”  
The man look at Virus puzzled. Obviously not getting what he’s talking about. “Are you fucking with me?”  
“Oh no, I’m not” Virus tells him straightfaced. “You were the one who led a double life. Once yakuza, always yakuza, remember? You knew what might happen but involved her anyway. You knew the risks but chose to ignore them. And for what? Only so you didn’t have to stay alone? What a selfish man you are…”

Trip notices that the man slowly stopped to stuggle. Soon the hate-filled attacker turnes into a broken piece of misery right in front of his eyes.  
“No, that’s not true. “ The man stutters. “I wanted to quit. To begin a new life. With her.”

Virus sighs again. “It’s true and you know it. You never had the possibility to quit and you knew it. That’s why you hid.”  
The man nods, defeated.  
“Exactly. So everything what happened here..” Virus looks around. “everything is your fault, yours alone. And by the way, you really shouldn’t be so concerned because of what happened. It is just the same what you did to others for a living. So what..”

The man sobs loudly and bursts into tears.  
Virus studies him thoroughly. “No more responses? “  
The man doesn’t react anymore.

Virus shakes his head in disappointment. “ Why do they always have to break that fast? That’s no fun at all.”

After he finishes verbalizing his frustration, Virus draws his knife from his belt. He quickly lunges out and rams it into the man’s heart with a powerful jab. He then waits a few moments before pulling the knife out of the corpse. Virus looks at the blood dripping from the edge and decides to wipe it clean on the man’s trenchcoat.  
“Really...that it’s always necessary to stick to brute force. I like the color of blood and the might the knife lends me but ..” He looks at Trip. “I think it suits you way better than me. But sadly you are too young”

Trip is confused. Too young to use a knife? That doesn’t make sense at all.  
“What do you mean?” He inquires.  
Virus only shakes his head in disapproval. “You asking just proves me right.”

He tries to get up but Trip grabs his arm. “What do you mean?”  
“I guess I enunciated myself too complicated. I’m sorry. “ Virus grins confident. “ A knife doesn’t lend you power. It just strengthens the power you already have.”  
“You think I’m weak?” Trip cannot believe how things developed just now. He wants to match Virus, not to be seen as inferior.

Virus turns the knife in his hand several times before he looks Trip straight in the eyes. “You are a beast. A lion filled with pride. Well you coul be but right now you are more a lion cub than the king of the savanna.”  
Trip wants to protest but before he can think of something, his head hits the floor.  
Virus had tackled him down.

“Are you cra-“ Trip begins but falls silent immediately when he feels something cold touch his throat.  
Virus smiles brightly. “You are so quiet all of a sudden. Something wrong?”

“…” Trip just stares at him.  
“ _THAT_ ” Virus accents by pressing the knife firmly against Trip’s neck “is what I’m talking about. To wield power over somebody. Right now I could do with you whatever I wanted.”

He takes the knife from Trip’s throat and lets it wander down.  
Down his neck, his chest, his abdomen.

“But I don’t need _this_ for that.” Virus points at the knife before he puts it away. He gives Trip a coy smile.  
“ I can have everything I want just by using words. And isn’t that far more powerful than such a tiny weapon?”

Virus leans forward so that their noses almost touch. “Hey Trip ?”  
“Mhm ?”  
“At the moment…If I’d ask you “ _Do you wanna fuck me_?” would you lie?”

“What? What happened?” a soft voice, coming from the table, asks confused.  
Virus winks at Trip and stands up.

“Ayako! You’re alright! We’ve been so worried.” Virus exclaims when he walks to the table to free Ayako of her fetters.  
Ayako takes a look around; her eyes still blear. “What happened?”  
“Don’t you remember? We wanted to visit you but when we arrived your flat was already messed up and that man..” Virus points at the corpse “was about to do something horrible to you. We came in the nick of time.”

Ayako nods while listening to Virus’ story. “Yeah…yeah I think I remember. It’s a bit blurry though. God…I’m so grateful you two came…Do you know who this dirty swine is?”

Trip shrugs his shoulders. “Is it important?”

Ayako looks at the corpse. “No”


	7. Breakfast at Trippany's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...
> 
> Yeah, I know it's not the 07.12. But I just wanted to uploaded this chapter... and no, it's got NOTHING , and I repeat NOTHING, to do with me mixing up the weeks and thus panicking to get the chapter ready before tomorrow.... *cough*  
> I don't know if I'll get another one ready for the 07.12. If I don't, there'll be one uploaded on the 21.12 for sure.
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta. Pls contact me if you've got too much time.
> 
> And I'm still no native speaker, so pls excuse the mistakes. Because there will be mistakes. :'(

 

 

 

 

 

Virus and Trip leave the house before the police arrives.  
Ayako was a little surprised at their hurried disappearance, but Virus could talk his way out quickly with a few skilled words. It’s better not to needlessly appear in some police records.  
Thanks to the neurotoxin from Sei, Ayako is profoundly conviced of the version they had told her, but Virus had always been against taking too many risks.  
Better be safe than sorry.

Virus briefly waves Ayako once again and then pulls the door shut behind him.  
Trip is leaning carefree against the wall and looks at Virus slightly questioning as if to ask whether the job is done with that. Virus nods and starts heading to the bus stop.

Trip smiles silently to himself as he remembers their huge discussion in the morning whether it would be acceptable to take their own car or if it’d be safer to go by bus. And even though Virus had strongly disagreed in the beginning, he couldn’t deny that Trip was right this time:  
In the case that they had been observed by anyone, this person would have found out their license plate number if they had taken the car. Therefore the bus was indeed more anonymous.

  
Trip knows Virus hates taking the bus. All these people invading his personal space..  
Just being able to see the unease (which he tries to hide oh so desperately ) on Virus face and the fact that Trip had had the final say this time, would have been enough payment for Trip. But well, he also doesn’t mind earning some cash.

“It’s rare to see you this happy. Did you enjoy the job this much?” Virus asks without looking at Trip at all.  
“Not the job…” Trip replies and casts a meaningful glance at Virus out of the corner of his eye.  
“If you say so…” Virus says and adjusts his glasses. Trip knows it’s a sign that Virus is feeling uncomfortable.

It may took some time but by now Trip can proudly say of himself that he is able to interpret Virus’ feelings based on his body language and gestures. Indeed, Virus is in control of himself most of the time but even he cannot always hide all of his quirks. And Trip is more than willing to study all of them and to learn what’s their meaning.

Trip only shrugs his shoulders unconcerned. "So what do we do for the rest of the day ?"  
  
Virus glances at his watch and furrows his brow dissatisfied. He sighs softly. "Well, it has taken a lot more time to complete this job than necessary. There is no point in going to the headquarter this late. So let’s grab something to eat and then go home. "  
  
"OK"

 

They wait in silence afterwards. Trip replays the incident with the knife and Virus’ words in his head again and again while Virus plans eagerly what they should have for dinner.  


After 20 minutes the - much to Virus relief- quite empty bus arrives.

Virus enters first, walks to the other end of the bus and sinks into a seat with a bright grin and a loud _BUMPS_ .

Trip follows less euphoric, sits down next to Virus and looks out the window.

“Isn’t it very stereotyped that the bad boys sit in the last rows of the bus?” Virus asks without really expecting an answer.  
Trip considers starting a discussion about “ _being bad is in the eye of the beholder_ ” but he decides to just let it pass without comment. Such a discussion would be way too exhausting right now.

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

„pp“

 

„rip…“

 

„Hey Trip! Trip!“ Someone shakes his shoulder violently. “Are you asleep or what? We have to get out here. So get up or I’ll leave you here.”

Trip realizes that Virus is talking to him. Somehow he had been completely spaced out. “No, no I was just lost in thoughts.”  
Virus looks at him as if he’d never seen him before. “It looked more like a vigilant coma... Now come on!”  
  
Trip gets up from his seat and follows Virus still a bit out of it.

  
He had used the bus ride to think about how their lifes might have turned out if they hadn’t had become part of the yakuza. Would they take the bus every day to get to school? Would they still live together?  
He imagined how their everyday life would be like according to all the things he knew from the TV about normal people. It was horrifying.

When he steps out of the bus he already sees the familar billboards of the small market where he usually does their grocery shopping.

Conveniently, the market is only about 5 minutes away from their apartment what came in handy countless times already. Although Virus is way better at it, Trip is always forced to do the cooking. More often than not that only ends up in a black unidentifiable heap and a furious Virus, however. Then the end of the story is Trip having to provide something else to eat from the market they stand in front of in this moment.

Trip enters the market and heads directly to the spice shelf. Wasabi, wasabi…where is it again?

“What are you looking for?” the familiar voice behind him asks.  
Trip doesn’t like its lovely tone. This means trouble.

  
“Wasabi” he answers and turns to face Virus “it’s necessary for the Kaisen Don.”

  
Virus tilts his head slightly to the left and starts to grin cheekily. “ But Trip, we won’t have Kaisen Don for dinner today. “  
He grabs Trip’s arm and tries to pull him away from the spice shelf. Trip refuses to move, however, so that Virus’ efforts are completely in vain.  
“I want Kaisen Don. And I’m doing the cooking so…”

  
Virus lets go of his arm. The put-on grin still present.  
“You know I can’t stand shrimps. We won’t eat Kaisen Don. We never eat Kaisen Don and we won’t start eating something that disgusting.” Virus holds up three fingers. “It’s the third week of the month and that means it’s chicken-week, which in turn means we’ll have Toriniku no amakara – yaki.”

“I’m sick of chicken. We eat chicken EVERY week. Can’t we eat something else for once?” Trip starts to wave his hands frantically around now, too.  
“No.”  
“But I don’t want chicken today.”

  
Virus snorts disdainfully. “Is that so? You don’t have to eat it, you know. But I’m gonna have chicken tonight.”  
“Well, then you can cook it yourself.” Trip says defiantly and crosses his arms. Virus and his stupid eating habits…  
“I refuse. “ Virus grabs his arm again and starts pulling in the direction of the meat counter. Trip doesn’t bother to fight anymore. He can only loose against someone like that.

  
He watches Virus as he adds the chicken meat to the cart with a bright face and Trip realizes that a smile just passed over his face.  
“Alright but that’s the **last** time …”

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

After they paid ( which means of course _after Trip paid_ ) Virus surprises Trip by doing something for once. He neatly stows their stuff in bags. Trip is almost impressed.  
When Virus has finished, he hands Trip the bags and looks at him expectantly.  
“You’re sturdier.”

  
Trip suppresses his desire to counter that if Virus would actually do something by himself now and then, he’d also be stronger.  


They leave the market and note that it has already gotten dark outside. Virus doesn’t seem to mind, though, since he walks at a smart pace through the back alleys which can be considered the fastest way to their apartment. To his annoyance, Trip is slowed down by the heavy bags and thus has to plead for Virus to stop running every minute.

They covered almost half the way when they are approached by a man sitting on the ground.  
His clothes are dirty and torn and several empty beer bottles lay in front of him. A hobo. Just what they need.  


“Got some change?” the man slurs.

  
Virus doesn’t even think about stopping so he can talk to him. “Excuse me, but it’s not like us to waste time on the likes of you.”

  
The hobo looks shortly puzzled before he throws one of his empty bottles at Virus. “Fuckin’ faggots!”  
That’s the moment when Virus decides to stop dead after all. He gives Trip a nod. “Alright. Give him some _change_.”

  
Trip sets the bags aside and glances shortly at Virus, who only smiles to himself silently. Trip turns around and walks towards the hobo, who almost started drooling happily when he had heard Virus talking about “change”. Before he realizes what’s happening though, Trip has already grabbed one of the bottles and bops the man on the head. Three, four, five times until Trip finally has only the bottleneck left while the man’s face is no longer recognisable as such.

The man slumps to the ground and Trip returns to Virus. He scoops up the bags and they continue their way.

  
Virus cheerfully hums to himself. “Do a good deed everyday – check”

 

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at home, Trip leaves for the kitchen.

First he cuts the meat up into small pieces hence he can roll them through egg yolk afterwards. Next up is the flour which he sprinkles on the pieces. Finally, he puts the meat into the frying pan.  
He nods pleased. At least the cooking doesn’t take much time.

While he’s waiting for the meat to be ready, he joins Virus, who’s currently lying on the sofa in the living room. He seems to be sunk in a book. Trip sneaks up and takes a curious look at the book title.

“Seriously? _Harry Potter_?”

  
Virus lowers the book a few centimeters so that Trip is able to look into his annoyed eyes.  
“Yes. Why? Is it reprehensible? It’s quite famous, the plot is interesting and of course it has the greatest magician the fantasy genre has ever seen.”

  
Trip wrinkles his nose ridiculing. “The greatest magician? You’re not serious, are you? Everyone knows that’s Gandalf.”  
Now Virus face changes from annoyed to amused.”Gandalf is useless. Voldemort is the real deal.”  


“Obviously you’ve lost your mind today. Gandalf could defeat Voldemort in less than two seconds.”  
Virus tries to hit him with the book but Trip can dodge just in time.

“Mind your wording, Trip. And no. Just think about how famous Voldemort is. Almost everyone’s afraid of him while Gandalf only accomplishes to die and get back to life because someone had pity with him or something. Do you really think that’s power? What kind of power would that even be? The power of _someone-please-i-don’t-wanna-die-yet-so-please-revive-me_?”

  
“Without his henchmen Voldemort wouldn’t have been revived at all!”  
“At least he had hench- …” All of a sudden Virus becomes silent. “Wait, is it just me or does it really smell like something just burned?”

  
“shit!”  
Trip runs into the kitchen but it’s already too late. He sighs, throws the black heap away and puts on his coat so that he can get them something else to eat.

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner Trip clears the table and brews their daily tea.  
"What do you want to do then?" He asks Virus. "Wanna watch TV? Or continue reading? "

Trip had to learn years ago that it's always safer to ask Virus what he had planned. Otherwise it could happen that Virus didn’t tell Trip about his plans until it was too late. Therefore it’s for example possible that Trip had already gone to bed hours ago when suddendly _someone_ switches the light on and yells “Trip, get up! We’ll get visitors in about two minutes. Stop lying around!”

 

Virus closes his eyes and seems to brood over something. After what felt like an eternity filled with _“mhm_ ”s and “ _ehm”_ s, he flicks his fingers and grins brightly at Trip. “ I know. I want to play **that**.”  


Trip sighs and deeply regrets asking in the first place. He goes in the kitchen to fetch the tea for Virus and opens the cupboard in the living room afterwards. The cupboard is black, even taller than Trip and filled to brimming with different versions of Monopoly.

“Which one do you want today?” He looks over his shoulder.  
“The Harry Potter version”.  
Trip swears he can hear the laughter in Virus’ voice.

 

Trip hadn’t thought much about it when Virus came home one day with a monopoly in his hands. After all they had been kids back then and every child has the urge to play something now and then. He didn’t expect Virus’ reaction to the game, however. Already after their first game, Virus refused to stop playing. Thus they played almost on a daily basis until the day Virus suddendly stated that the version had become boring.

It’s probably not necessary to mention that Trip was snowed under with different versions of Monopoly only a few days later.

  
Initially, Trip had seriously wondered why Virus was so dotty about the game but in the end it was as clear as daylight: A game in which you have to build an empire and expand your position? Where you have to plunge your opponent into ruin while being able to enjoy watching the desperation on his face when he’s not able to pay his rent anymore? Of course Virus had to love the game.

“Alright” Trip mutters halfheartedly when he hauls himself and the game back to Virus.

 

 

It doesn’t take more than an hour for Trip to hand over his last penny to Virus. As usual, he didn’t stand a chance of winning.  
Virus holds out his hand joyfully.  
“Congratulations on your victory. It was thrilling until the end but I just was no match for your way of playing.” Trip recites while shaking Virus’ hand.  
Virus, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat, answers only that it is “your _formidable_ way of playing”.

Trip shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. G’night.”  
  
“Good night, Trip.”

 

 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up when his door creaks. A short glance at his alarm tells him that it’s in the middle of the night, 2:19 a.m.

 

“Trip?” the quiet voice asks out of the darkness.

 

Trip yawns and murmurs sleepily. “Nightmare?”

“Nightmare.”

  
  
He moves over until he feels the wall against his back and lifts his blanket. A few seconds later, Virus crawls into his bed and wraps up in Trip’s blanket.  
  
“Hey, don’t use all of it! That’s my bed after all.”

“Mhm” is everything he gets as an answer, followed by a soft snoring.

 

Trip sighs and huddles up against Virus.

Even though he’s coldhearted and rejecting, Virus always seeks closeness to Trip when he had yet another nightmare or when he feels down because of things he doesn’t want to talk about. However, he always sneaks out of the room before Trip wakes up. And he would never admit the nighttime visit.

“You’re really something..” Trip states before he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the thought of Virus being dependent on Trip somehow. But of course, he'd never ever admit that... (poor Trip....)  
> what do you think about it? :)
> 
> And of course I like Gandalf as well as Voldemort, no offense! 
> 
> The Title was inspired by the song " Breakfast At Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something.
> 
> Harry Potter - Monopoly:  
> http://geekcrafts.com/?s=harry+potter+monopoly
> 
> Kaisen Don:  
> http://food-in-japan.com/2013/11/sashimi-rice-bowl-kaisen-don/
> 
> Toriniku no amakara - yaki  
> http://www.chefkoch.de/rezepte/322411114215613/Gebackenes-Huehnerfleisch-mit-japanischer-Sosse.html


	8. He's a Maneater - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but yeah...exams and sick pets are really a hindrance when you try to be creative ^^' 
> 
> This chapter is self-beta'd. If you come across any mistakes (and there will be mistakes!), pls tell me so that I can correct them.
> 
> What else to say...  
> Yeah of course: Wish you a merry christmas! Get some nice presents and have a delightful time ;) 
> 
> I thought about writing a christmas special but I won't make it (obviously) before christmas :D  
> So I'll see if I can make it before New Year's Eve. However, the christmas speecial will NOT be part of the polarity series. So if you've subscribed only to the series, you WON'T get an email/notification about the story. Therefore if you're interested you have two possibilities:  
> 1.) subscribe to the channel or  
> 2.) check in in a few days (6 + ).
> 
> Alright, enjoy the chapter :)

 

 

 

 

Trip is woken by a bright light. He mutters something unintelligible, rolls onto his side and tries to cover his face with his arm. But he can’t escape from the sunbeam that easily...

Last year, Trip had already stated that his room was in a need of blinds because this spectacle had already happened more than once: You lay in your bed and dream peacefully and out of a sudden **BLARE** a sunbeam shines directly into your eye!  
Trip had wondered countless times if this could be the situation so called “romantics” described as "being sun-kissed " and if so they were mindless masochists. Who the hell could like something like that ..?

 

He reaches for the blanket in the hope to be able to doze off for a few more minutes perhaps but his hand only grasps at nothing. Obviously, the blanket has landed on the floor once again. He yawns and tries cautiously to open his eyes a bit. Through the thin slit he can see that his room is literally flooded by the sun. A sight that probably could really be descirbed as something like "nice". But his sight lingers only on the place next to him. An empty place in his bed. He disappeared again ...

 

Trip sighs and sits up, his bones crack slightly from the movement.  
An obvious sign he’s getting old. At least, that’s what Virus would say, if he were still here that is...  
Another sigh. He would never get used to it.

He stands up and stretches his limbs to inform even the last of his muscles that they have work to do soon.

 

To the right of the bed is an armchair he had bought years ago since Virus had advised him to do so.  
_If_ _you ever want to read and it’s too noisy in the living room or if I don’t want you there._  
Trip hadn’t used the armchair once for reading or anything similar but by now a considerable mountain of clothes piled up on it.  
Of course, each piece was neatly folded together; otherwise Virus would start a turmoil instantly as they have to be dressed neatly and unwrinkled at all times. That’s only proper behavior.

Trip grabs a random shirt and his black jeans and heads into the livingroom after he finished dressing.

 

Virus is sitting at the table and flips through his report.

  
As annoying as Trip finds them to be, Toue expects regular reports regarding the research of Sei’s powers. Fortunately, Virus writes the reports in most cases.  
Well, he's clearly way more gifted in the usage of proper language; Trip, on the other hand, would probably just write "everything went well".

Trip tiptoes cautiously to the table, trying extremely hard to be as quiet as possible. When he finally stands behind Virus, he leans a bit forward to glimpse into his coffee cup. It’s almost empty. Good.

 

“Mornin’” he says and takes a seat next to Virus and points at the report. “The report about what happened with Ayako?”  
  
Virus nods once. “It was a great success”  
He takes the last sip from the cup, lays down the report on the table and leans slightly back in his chair.  
"I have decided that after we have been at the headquarters, we’ll pop over to Sei. We need more vials. "  
  
"Fine with me. At what time do we leave?"  
  
Virus gives him a big smile. "Once you're ready."

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

About an hour later, they arrive at headquarters.  
Normally, Virus would immediately strut towards the door while Trip would trot behind him (a lot less committed ) but today Virus takes a slightly different course.

Before they arrive at the main entrance, he makes a detour to the right and straightly walks up to a man in a gray suit.  
He is about as big as Trip and apparently very muscular if the almost bursting at its seams suit is anything to go by. His face is adorned by giant sunglasses and an almost equally large cigar.

 

Trip feels slightly sick at the thought that this oh-so unsuspicious looking guy probably has a higher rank than Virus and himself. Even though he isn’t that much into all that yakuza nonsense, it really is about the time that serious changes are made here. With Virus at the top, there would never be such amateurs in their ranks ...

„I have never seen you here before. Can I be of any assistance ?“ Virus chirps innocently, his smile showing annoyance as his eyes flicker up to look at the man’s face.

"Virus and Trip?" a gravelly voice asks and a gust of smoke strikes both in the face.

  
"Yes." Trip says while Virus is clearly trying to keep his casual smile instead of showing his disgust.  
"Come along." It grumbles again and the man leads them around the headquarters.  


Trip shoots a few questioning glances at Virus but the latter simply follows after the strange guy at a hurried pace. In the meantime, Trip scans their surroundings for possible escape routes - just in case.

 

The man navigates them for about 10 minutes through different alleys and side streets, when they arrive at an old, well-guarded backyard. Out of the corner of his eye, Trip can make out at least seven people and he’s sure they’re by far not the only ones.

"Trip ..." Virus mutters and points in a direction. Trip follows his gaze and notices a limo parked in the middle of the backyard.

  
  
The grumpy man stops in front of it. "Any weapons I should know about?"  
  
Virus takes out his knife from its hiding place in his belt.

 

The odd man huffs only amused "I said **weapons** , not toys."  
Then he takes a brief look around and after being certain that everthing is safe, he opens the door of the car.  
"Get in."  
  
Virus enters first and Trip follows right after him without letting his chance pass to shoot a sinister look at the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Trip notices when he enters the limo is that it isn’t quite as high as it seemed from the outside. He rubs his now slightly aching head and takes a seat next to the Virus, who has already made himself comfortable on one of the empty seats.  
Trip wrinkles his nose at the strong cherry scent which seems to soak the entire car. Here is obviously more than one air freshener at work.

 

"Make yourself comfortable, you two. " a velvet voice from the other end of the limo says and only now Trip registeres that they are indeed not alone in the car.

 

Three people sit facing them.

On the left side, there’s a girl of perhaps 20 years. She has long black hair, which is laced with a big blue bow in a loose braid. Furthermore, she is wearing a black and white school uniform but Trip can’t recognize which school it belongs to. However, he starts to doubt that the girl attends a school at all when he lowers his gaze and a big katana catches his eye. The girl looks at him with her creepy blue eyes and Trip instantly knows who that girl is.

 

To make sure if he’s right in his assumption, he takes a look at the boy on the right side of the seat. He, too, appears to be about 20 years and has black shoulder-length hair that hangs over his right eye. The left eye is just as eerily blue as the girl's.  
He is wearing a dark gray hoodie and - to Trip's slight disturbance - a black respirator. Trip eyes the boy suspiciously but he can’t find any visible weapons.

 

He squints shortly at Virus and notices that the latter looks at him. Trip raises one eyebrow questioningly but Virus only smiles at him.

  
  
"It is a great honor to be here. So many celebrities today ... "Virus states after another minute of silence.

 

"Oh _celebrity_ ... that's such a vague thing to call me. But still, I'm very pleased that you actually made it here. It is well known that I do not receive everyone .. " the soft voice says and laughs delighted.

 

The voice belongs to the man who sits between the girl and the boy. He wears a black, very elegant suit with a dark red shirt and he has long black hair. His facial features match his velvet voice but Trip isn’t fooled that easily. This man exudes something so dangerous that even Trip has a minor feeling of discomfort bubbling in his stomach.

 

Trip had heard many stories of this man. His name is Takuma. He is the head of the Midorijima Yakuza and probably the most cruel man they’ll ever meet.

The girl and the boy must be his bodyguards Sakushi and Katsumi, also known as “the blue reapers”.  
They are known to be perfect in handling all kinds of swords and guns and they are said to be a great team since they’d understand each other without proper verbal communication. As much as Trip had heard they were both mute as their vocal chords had been destroyed when they first started serving Takuma.

 

Virus’ chuckle brings him back to reality. "That's what I’ve heard. I assume it has something to do with the job we solved yesterday? "

Takuma nods and claps once joyfully. "You did a great job. To find out what to do without any clues .... "

  
"Oh this is too much praise. We are fully aware that you left more than enough evidence at the headquarters for us to find out what is expected of us ... "

 

"Mhm ..." Takuma smiles contentedly. "Very sharp, I see. Well good, then I won’t let you continue to grope in the dark!" He nods at Sakushi and she hands Virus a manila envelope.

 

 

"The envelope contains all information regarding Stella Hatami, daughter of the famous arms manufacturer Hatami. And yes, his taste in the choice of the right business partners is as bad as his taste regarding naming." 

Takuma sighs theatrically and looks at Virus with a pained look.  
"Oh, I've made **such** an effort to persuade him to negotiate with me but he just doesn’t want to listen ... and yet I was **so** nice. I don’t know what I did wrong ... Am I such a terrible person? "

 

He falls silent and looks out the window. Neither Trip nor Virus say a word. It feels inappropriate.

 

  
After a few moments of silence, Takuma turns his head back to the two.  
"It’s a fact that I want the weapons. And that's why I'm going to get them." He smiles confidently and crosses his legs. "You two will help me."

 

“Of Course” Virus says happily.

 

"His weapons are stored in a large warehouse on the outskirts of Platinum Jail. The problem is, the warehouse is strictly guarded by a very special security system and it’s only possible to open it with Hatamis chip card. We have already sent a dozen hackers but none of these failures managed to break the security system so far. Therefore we try a different way now. "

 

He points at Virus and Trip. "You’ll bring me the chip card. Your focal point is the daughter, Stella. Make her give you the card. I don’t care how you do it but get the card without Hatami becoming suspicious. You have one week. "

 

Virus nods hastily while Trip only shrugs his shoulders.

 

"Wonderful. Then quit wasting my time. " Takuma nods towards the door and Virus and Trip get off.

 

  
Outside they get led back to headquarters by the strange man. None of them speaks a word until they are alone.

  
"That was intense." Trip breaks the silence and stretches his slightly cramped arms.

  
Virus only smiles silently to himself.

  
"Come on, let's go visit Sei ..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Knock-knock._

 

„Sei-chan? Are you there?“ Virus asks while knocking softly on the door of Sei’s room in Oval Tower.  


Trip almost starts laughing since: where the hell should he be?  
Sometimes he really doesn’t get Virus and his soft nature when it comes to Sei. Yes, Sei is interesting or at least his power is but that's no reason to behave so strangely.

 

They enter the room. Trip waves shortly at Sei, who sits on a chair in the middle of the with plush toys crowded room. "Yo"  
Then he sits down on the floor next to the door and begins ripping out an eye of one of the plush bears. The ugly toy should have been thrown away long ago anyway.

Virus gives him a disapproving look and then walks up to Sei. The teenager doesn’t deign to look at him and lets his head hang aside lifelessly.

 

“Hey Sei, why don’t you react when someone’s talking to you? That’s very rude, you know” Virus pouts.

Sei doesn’t respond despite Virus rebuke.

  
"Oh Sei..." Virus reaches into his pocket. "Look, I've brought you something."

He puts a small blue plush seal on Sei’s lap.  
"When you pull at this thread..." Virus explains while pulling the rope on the back of the seal  
“then.... "

Virus lets go of the thread and the small seal begins to clap his fins happily.

 

Virus smiles proudly when he notices Sei’s lips twitching slightly. “See? I knew you’d love it.”

 

He takes a chair and sits down next to Sei. "But Sei…we have to talk about something. A researcher told me that you fought back the last time when they tried to extract the ration from you? "

Sei doesn’t react at all.

Virus shakes his head sadly and pats Sei lightly on the head. "They don’t take especially good care of your hair, do they? But they are so beautiful. "

 

He goes to Sei’s dresser and gets his comb. Then he sits down next to Sei again and slowly begins to comb his hair.  
"I know it hurts but you have to endure a little bit, yeah?" Virus says soothingly. "It is very important that you always look decently."

A few minutes pass in silence. Trip has let go of the eyeless bear, Sei is sitting lethargically in his chair and Virus is humming softly to himself while he combs Seis hair.

 

  
Virus is almost finished when he again tries to speak to Sei. "You know, it might be hard to understand but your power will help many people. We only want the best ... "

“….” Sei looks at Virus. “…ar…”

 

"Excuse me?" Virus asks and leans forward so that he can understand Sei better.

„liar…evil. You are….evil.“

 

Virus chuckles slightly.  
"Oh no Sei, that’s something you shouldn’t think. It’s not always easy to understand why we are doing what we do but we only want the best for all. Just yesterday, we were able to help a very lovely lady, Ayako. Thanks to your power we could spare her much pain and suffering.  
She is now happy and grateful. You help people, Sei. Through us you can actively help people and use your power for good. That's what you want? Or Sei? You want to help the people, don’t you? "

Sei nods weakly.

"Great. But then you must not fight back when the researchers do their job. "

  
Sei shakes his head briefly.

  
Virus humms satisfied. "I am finished now. We come over again soon. But for now we have to go, unfortunately. "

He pulls at the seal once more, waves Sei goodbye and gestures Trip to leave.

 

 

 

 

Outside, they are greeted by the researcher who had previously informed them about Sei's resistence.

  
"I reassured him. Remove the serum tonight. " Virus orders him.

  
  
"Yes, sir!" The researcher replies and bows politely.

 

 

Virus just wants to leave when he stops abruptly.  
"Well, when I’m thinking about it: extract three rations instead of one."

 

  
"Three?! But sir, one is already critical. Three could kill him! "

 

  
Virus smiles at him coldly.

 

"Then make sure that doesn’t happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think Virus would be nice without a reason, did you? ;P
> 
> I'm so sorry, Sei-chan. I'm horrible, I know...
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song "maneater" by "Hall & Oates". If you don't already know it, check it out! Nelly Furtado made a song with the same title but I like this one more.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, if you have anything to tell me. I'm really grateful for all the support I recieved until now and yeah... it's always a good thing to know whether ppl actually like what I do :D


End file.
